1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to elevating devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to elevating devices for vehicles. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns elevating devices for snowmobiles and like vehicles.
2. Prior Art
There has recently developed a tremendous interest in the use of recreational vehicles and, in particular, snowmobiles and similar vehicles. Yet, with the expanding use and enjoyment of such vehicles there has been developed certain problems which have not been alleviated.
One of the more frequently encountered problems involved with such vehicles resides in the elevating of such vehicles. Normally, in cleaning, servicing and repairing such vehicles it is necessary to elevate the vehicle and, usually, about the track section thereof. Heretofore, however, the lifting of the vehicle involved the manual elevating thereof. This often results in unnecessary pulling, lifting, backaches and strains.
Furthermore, during periods of nonuse of such vehicles it is necessary to lift the track section thereof off of the ground surface. This not only requires the same enumerated operations but, again, creates the same unnecessary hazards. Additionally, support structures, such as a platform, is, also, required to maintain the the track section in its elevated position.
The present invention, as will become apparent, subsequently, eliminates these problems by providing a compact, lightweight, elevating device adapted for elevating such vehicles.